


Crime and Punishment

by Idea Turnstile (jatty), mychemicallyromance



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/Idea%20Turnstile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Mike wasn’t about to say that it was the worst day of his life, but he’d certainly had better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idea Turnstile (jatty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



Mike wasn’t about to say that it was the worst day of his life, but he’d certainly had better. His car hadn’t started that morning, making it so he’d had to take Tony’s to get to work on time. Then he’d struggled to coordinate a time to have his car picked up by the mechanic so it could be worked on as soon as possible. It would’ve been easy if Tony had picked up his phone any of the five times that Mike called him to ask when he’d be able to meet the tow-truck and hand over Mike’s spare key.

When Tony finally did answer, Mike’s day got the slightest bit better. He’d said that the truck had already come and everything was taken care of—he’d called a company and had it taken to a different shop than Mike had planned, but that was fine. He trusted Tony’s judgement.

If only the rest of his day could’ve gone that smoothly…

Mike didn’t want to focus on the details anymore, though. He just wanted to get home, eat dinner, and pass the fuck out. It was Wednesday, which meant his good Little Boy would have the laundry finished and the bedsheets changed as well. Mike couldn’t wait. Tony may have been disobedient by ignoring the phone calls earlier, but Mike was willing to let it slide in return for a good meal and fresh sheets.

Mike heaved a sigh of relief as he approached the front door and unlocked it. Finally, finally, _finally_ home.

Right away, however, his tension returned. When he opened the door, the first sight he was met with were dirty clothes still piled in their baskets—ready to be taken down the steps to the basement and washed.

“What, is the washer broken now too?” Mike asked, not believing for a second that his good Little Boy had intentionally skipped his regular Wednesday chore. “Hello?” He called as he closed the door and stepped further into the house. He could hear the television blasting some show, the high-pitched voices telling him it was a cartoon.

He glanced at the kitchen table as he passed it—no plates set out, no dinner—then hastened his pace into the living room where he found Tony sitting in his pajamas, playing in his cell phone while _Adventure Time_ played out on the screen in front of him.

“What the hell is this?” Mike snapped, his anger turning into fury when Tony glanced up at him with a look of surprise—like he couldn’t figure out why he was in trouble.

“What?”

“Where the hell is dinner?”

“I didn’t make any,” Tony said, matter-of-factly.

“Why?” Mike asked. He didn’t look sick. Even if he was still dressed in his pajamas and had his blanket covering his legs, he didn’t look _sick_. He looked spoiled and lazy, sitting on the couch with three of his stuffies at his sides and his cell phone in his hand.

“I don’t know…” Tony said, biting his lip. It must’ve finally sunk into his little head that his Daddy was angry with him because he stopped looking so indifferent.

“You don’t _know_? What have you been doing all day? Not dinner, not the laundry, not answering the _phone_? when I called. What were you doing!?”

Tony stared at him, then looked over at the TV as if the gesture alone was an adequate answer.

“Are you telling me that I just spent the last _ten_ hours working myself to the bone to pay for you to sit on _my_ couch all day and watch cartoons?”

“It’s… It’s the season finale marathon day,” Tony said, his bottom lip quivering just slightly.

Mike wanted to scream at him. Just open his mouth and _scream_ at the top of his voice. He worked _so hard_ to provide a good home for Tony, to make sure Tony didn’t have to live all alone and take care of himself, and this was how Tony repaid him? He’d had a shit day only to come home to his perfect Little Boy acting like the most spoiled brat in the world. He couldn’t stand it—he _wouldn’t_ stand for it.

“Go to your room,” Mike said sternly, pointing at the stairs which led up to their shared bedroom.

“But, Daddy—”

“Do you want more than you’re already getting? I said move it!”

“J-Just let me finish this episode, th-then I’ll make dinner and put the laundry on. Don’t be mad at me, Daddy.”

“Oh, I’m _beyond_ mad. Now get your ass upstairs.”

“But—But, Daddy! I-I’ll make dinner right now! I-I’m sorry!”

“I don’t want to hear it! You could’ve watched your cartoons while making dinner, but you didn’t! I had a bad day and you knew it and you disobeyed me anyway! I told you the last time if you didn’t do your chores, you were going to get twenty swats. Did I not?”

“Daddy, no!” Tony cried, clutching his stuffed bear to his chest, his brown eyes wide with fear.

“I said go!” Mike boomed.

“Daddy, please! I-I’ll make dinner. It won’t even take half an hour!”

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before I got home! To your _room_!”

“Daddy, _no!_ ”

Mike glared at him, then stormed over to the coffee table and grabbed up the remote. He turned off the television, then pulled Tony’s blanket away from him before seizing his wrist. He wasn’t going to stand for his perfect Little Boy acting like a complete brat—he was not going to stand for this disrespect.

“I’ve had enough. Thirty—you’re getting thirty. You know how bad today was for me and all you cared to do was watch your cartoons and play on your phone. I hope it was worth it.”

 

XXX

  
When Tony had finally gotten upstairs, Mike made him wait before he walked up there. Tony was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head was down, and he was pouting. Mike cleared his throat, making his boy look up at him, and that’s when Mike had noticed the tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Don’t think you’re going to cry your way out of this now,” Mike said. He wanted to believe that the tears were genuine, that his little boy felt guilty for the way he had acted, but he knew Tony too well for that. He’d spoiled him for too long and now he seemed to believe a few sparse tears could get him out of a sound punishment no matter how much he deserved it.

Well not today. Not this time.

“I’m not trying to,” Tony sniffled, pulling one of the several stuffed turtles he kept on their bed closer to him.

“That’s exactly what you’re trying to do, but it’s not going to work. You made your choices today and now you’re going to suffer the consequences. Do you understand?” Mike hated it when Tony made him do this. He was happy to cuddle and watch Tony play with his stuffies in their bed. He didn’t like it when Tony made him have to hurt him like this, even if it was just a spanking—a flogging. “I asked ‘do you understand’? Or do you want ten more?”

“No!” Tony cried, hugging his turtle to his chest, his eyes going wide with genuine fear. “No, Daddy, I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! Please—I’ll go make dinner.”

“It’s not about you making dinner anymore, Tony. It’s about you being disrespectful. What did you do today? You got up and watched cartoons when you knew you had laundry to do and dinner to make.”

“I… I’m sorry, Daddy,” Tony said, more tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Yeah, you’re going to be. This isn’t the first time you’ve acted up lately and, frankly, I’ve had enough. We’re going to make sure you’re sorry and correct this behavior before it gets worse.”

Tony lowered his head and sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand which had started trembling.

So he _was_ genuinely anxious. Mike was honestly surprised that his spoiled Little Boy had finally realized his punishment wasn’t going to be all bark and no bite. “Bend over,” Mike said, sighing loudly as he went to go look for a paddle but decided against it.

“D-Daddy?” Tony’s voice was so small, so scared, but Mike was not going to let his guard down. If he did that, then Tony would never learn his lesson. Mike needed to be strong and his boy needed a punishment because of his behavior that Mike was _not_ going to stand for, goddammit.

“Shut up.” Mike was still pissed, though, so he brought out the flogger and handcuffs. Usually, the flogger was very, _very_ rare, but when he used it Tony always fought. He couldn’t help himself. So to keep him in place, Mike _always_ had to resort to the handcuffs. “I know you prefer my hand or something else besides this flogger—”

“No!” Tony cried even harder. The flogger was the worst of them all, and he knew Mike also knew that as well. That’s why he chose it. “Daddy, that one hurts! It hurts really bad. Please, no!”

“If you complain one more time, I’ll add five more,” Mike warned, stepping over to the bed and pushed Tony further onto the bed to cuff his hands. Tony shut up and followed everything that Mike told him to do but it was hard to know that he was going to be spanked with the flogger. The flogger almost always left bruises and it hurt to sit down. Tony realized he did deserve punishment, but was a flogger necessary?

“Alright. We’ll make a deal,” Mike said, getting closer to the bed and sitting down. “You thank me and you take twenty without complaining, or crying, and staying still...then I’ll stop. You make it up to me by sucking my cock real good, then you won’t have to take the rest.” Before Tony could nod, Mike added, “However, if you so ever make a noise—besides thanking me—then you’ll get the rest. This is not an empty threat, Tony.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Alright. You do know our safe word, right?” Mike’s voice was soft now, wanting to let Tony know that if he truly needed to stop—if he said his safe word—then it’d all end.

“Yes.”

Mike nodded, running his fingers down Tony’s body and stopping to admire his ass. Mike raised the flogger before letting it snap across the curve of Tony’s thighs. Mike could sense that it truly did hurt by the way Tony acted. He knew better than to scream, but he let out the tiniest of grunts as his whole body tensed. His thighs quivered the slightest bit from the aftershocks as an angry red line spread across his ass. Mike could tell it really hurt him, and he didn’t have any regret. Tony deserved each and every lashing he was about to receive because of his awful, bratty behavior. Mike’s only regret was that he had to resort to this—he wished that their night had gone better.

“One. T-Thank you, Daddy,” Tony said after a moment. Mike knew how hard Tony was forcing himself not to cry, not to complain, and not to move. His wrists trembled against the metal handcuffs, making them rattle where he had them affixed to the headboard. His little boy shivered, but he didn’t try anything else.

 _Good boy_ , Mike thought before bringing the flogger down again. He aimed with precision, striking the same bit of flesh a second time.

Tony gasped out a forced “two,” trying to disguise the noise of pain and spare himself any extra lashings.

“Thank you, D-Daddy,” Tony repeated, his words shaking as much as his body. He buried his face in the mattress after the words were out, smothering his noises and wiping away his tears on the bed sheets.

Mike watched him a moment, then swung his arm for the third time. The leather flogger cracked against Tony’s ass, causing him to spasm and gasp. His legs twisted around through the pain, though not enough to pull him out of position and earn him more swats.

“Three. Thank you, Daddy.” Tony sobbed the words more so than speaking them, already tore up after three. Mike almost felt bad for him until he remembered how bratty Tony had acted earlier. He knew what his responsibilities were in the house and he knew there were consequences for neglecting them. He deserved every bit of punishment he was about to receive.

He let the anger encourage him, but not fuel him as he raised his arm a little higher and brought the flogger down for the fourth swat. He wanted to hurt Tony, but mostly he wanted to teach him a lesson. He didn’t want to break skin or cause him to bleed—he just wanted his little boy to be good and do as he was told.

“Four! F-Four, Daddy! Th-Thank you—ow… Thank you,” Tony whimpered. He had his legs pressed tightly together, his ass clenching in a vain attempt to ward off the pain radiating from the newest red stripe across his cheeks.

Mike thought of reprimanding him for crying out about his pain, but a small “ow” in between words of appreciation didn’t seem such a large infraction. Tony knew better, but when he was in pain—especially when he was in pain under the flogger—his mouth always got away with him. For the sake of still being considered a strict but _merciful_ Daddy, Mike let it slide—but just this once.

The next five were harder, almost too hard to keep up with as all the pain turned into one ongoing smear, but Tony ended up saying, “Nine, Daddy.” Tony’s voice was strained as he tried to be a good little and to please his Daddy. It didn’t give him any pleasure to have his Daddy this angry with him, and though the flogger really did hurt, he knew Mike wasn’t mean for using it. He deserved it and he did he did his best to hold still and accept it—he wanted to be _good_.

Tony tried to suppress the small whine coming from his lips when the next five hit hard on his ass, harder than the last six. “Fifteen. Thank you, Daddy.”

He knew he had five more coming (if his Daddy decided he’d been good and deserved to have ten taken off his count), and that those five would be the hardest yet. Tony could feel himself start to panic at the thought, his breaths becoming quicker and quicker as he thought about how merciless that flogger would be as it struck him.

“Shh. Only five more. You can take it. You’re doing so well, Baby,” Mike said, running his hand down Tony’s back to soothe him. “Catch your breath. Tell me when you’re ready. Alright?”

Tony nodded his head, trying to slow his breathing down as his Daddy rubbed small circles into his back. He squirmed against the bed, crossing and un-crossing his legs as the sharp stinging of the flogger radiated into an all-consuming fire across his ass and upper thighs. He whined at the thought of how much it’d hurt to sit tomorrow—and how hard it would be to fall asleep tonight.

But after the spanking would come the aftercare. His Daddy was the best when it came to comforting him after he’d had to be punished and with that thought in mind, Tony nodded his head and whimpered, “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Okay. These last five you don’t have to count. I don’t want to hear you make a sound or you get the ten I took off. Alright?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. It was going to be so hard not to make a sound. Mike always hit _hard_ when the punishment was nearing its end and Tony didn’t know if he could take five more let alone _fifteen_.

The whippings just kept coming down harder and harder, and he knew his ass would be bruised by tomorrow. Tony just wanted it to end. God, he hated the flogger more than ever.

When the twentieth spank came down, Tony said in a high pitched voice, “Thank you.” Tears were streaming down his face, his ass was red, and so was his face by the strain and tears. “I deserved them all.”

“You did wonderful, Baby,” Mike said, cupping Tony’s face in his hands, and looking him in the eyes. Mike started pushing his baby down to his knees, and he also started to stroke himself in front of Tony’s wet, tear-stained face. “You gonna suck it?” he asked, smearing pre-come onto Tony’s lips and cheeks. “C’mon. Open your mouth.”

Tony opened his mouth and took Mike’s cock in, letting Mike set the pace as he tried to do every trick he could come up with. Tony reached up to cup Mikes balls and massage them, and he was rewarded a moan from Mike.

“Fuck, Baby, you’re so good with your mouth,” Mike moaned, his breathing was heavy. Tony wished Mike could hurry up so he could have his turn to come; Mike had set rules where Tony was not allowed to touch himself because his big boy parts were Mike’s, and only he was allowed to touch them, or if Mike said yes, then Tony could.

Tony wanted to be a good boy for Mike, and that’s what he aimed to do. Tony kept pleasuring Mike, trying to ignore the ache between his legs. Usually, pleasuring Mike would always make Tony hard, and he loved to please his Daddy. Daddy was good to him, but considering Tony had been a brat today, he had to accept the punishment like a good boy. Daddy was usually good to him, unless Tony was bad and deserved his punishment. Daddy was nice, caring, and was care-free, but the days when Mike had work, or had a bad day, he just wanted to come home, relax, but Tony was bad.

Now, Tony had to make up for his mistakes by doing what Daddy wanted him to do, and right now, Daddy wanted him to suck his cock — not have Tony worry about his own release.

“God, you’re gonna make me come so soon,” Mike groaned, pulling Tony’s hair, thrusting his hips. “Fuck,” Mike said one last time before pulling out, coming on Tony’s face. God, Mike loved when Tony looked like this; he looked wrecked, almost slutty, even.

“Do you wanna come now?” Mike asked, tucking himself back inside his jeans, and pulling Tony up. Tony nodded and Mike pushed him down onto his stomach.

When Mike and Tony first got together, neither one of them wanted to share to each other that they were into DD/LB; however, when Tony was about to come one heated evening he had muttered “Daddy”, and ever since then they had gone on with that kink. Outside of the sheets, it was usually calm, fun, and innocent when Tony was good. It didn’t even have to be sexual most of the time. When it was time for punishment, sometimes it had become sexual. Like now, but that’s in Little Space. When Tony wasn’t in Little Space, punishment was rare—very rare—and they usually ate dinner, fooled around if the other wanted to, and then bed.

“I’m going to eat you out, princess,” Mike said, spreading Tony’s cheeks to admire his hole. Tony let out a whine and pushed his ass out, wanting Mike to do it. Rimming was a treat, it was rarely done, and when it was, Tony appreciated it and loved it. Rimming was better than Mike blowing him. He felt he must’ve taken his punishment very well if Mike was offering to eat him out.

Tony whined, wanting Mike to eat him out already but knowing better than to voice how impatient he was; Mike knew already, though, and teasing was another thing Mike enjoyed to do to him. It was pleasant to see Tony falling apart under him; it didn’t matter if they were fucking, having foreplay, or if they were playing with toys; Tony _always_ fell apart.

Tony let out another whine and it made Mike chuckle; Mike admired his hole one more time before licking from his balls to his rim, then around it. The licks were teasingly slow, small kisses were planted around it, and Mike licked his way inside his hole, his fingers beside his tongue. The noises Tony was making were music to Mike’s ears, and the way he was shaking, begging, and practically _sobbing_ for more, turned him on even though he already had his release. Mike wasn’t fully hard just yet, even though he could get there just by Mike’s moans and whines.

“You like it, Baby?” Mike asked, licking his rim again, teasing it with his thumb. “You love it when Daddy eats you out?” Mike lightly smacked Tony’s red, bruised ass, grabbed it and kept kneading it with his hands.

“Yes,” Tony moaned almost too loudly, the pain mixing perfectly with the bolts of pleasure, and he pushed his ass out for Mike to give him more.

“Needy little slut,” Mike muttered before going back to eating him out. This time, Mike started from his crack to his balls, licking around the rim again before pushing the tip of his tongue inside; the noise Tony made was _heaven_ when it reached Mike’s ears. “God, you taste so fuckin’ good, Babe,” Mike practically moaned, the vibrations against Tony’s ass made him moan louder.

Tony was so close to coming but Daddy hadn’t said he could yet, and he knew better than to ask. Those parts were _Daddy’s_ , and he was the one who said yes or no, but his big boy parts were aching so badly that it hurt, and he was so scared that he’d come without Daddy’s approval. One time he had came without permission and he was denied an orgasm for a _week_! It was terrible, especially the days when Daddy would tease him, and then Tony would please him but get nothing in return. It was _evil_.

“Do you want to come?” Mike asked, his cheek was resting on Tony’s ass, then turned to leave bite marks as Tony tried to answer.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Tony said, his breathing was shaky. Mike took a hold of his cock, stroking it while he continued to eat him out and his free hand had fingers fucking him. It only took a few strokes before Tony was coming heavily onto the bedsheets.

Mike flipped him over onto his back despite the wet spot, and climbed on top of him, kissing Tony’s face and lips. Mike’s hard-on was still there, and thanks to Tony, he was _aching_. Mike kissed him one more time before grabbing the lube; he contemplated whether he wanted to use condoms or not, but decided against it, and lubed up his cock. Mike put two fingers into Tony to make sure he was still open, and they went in easily. Mike lined himself up, then let Tony ease into the stretch.

“You can move, Daddy,” Tony whispered, his breathing was still erratic. Tony was still getting used to the high of his orgasm, so he was oversensitive but he loved being fucked my Mike. Mike knew how to pleasure him, make him feel good, and come so quickly, but he doubted that he’d be able to get another orgasm.

Mike started right away with a fast pace as soon as Tony had given the go-ahead. When he usually fucked Tony, he focused on his pleasure and then himself, but Tony had been a bad boy so all this pleasure was for Mike. Mike knew how to make him and Tony come fast and hard, and that’s what he aimed to do—only this time Tony was getting off. He didn’t deserve to come twice.

“God, I love fucking you, Tony,” Mike grunted as he pounded into the man below him. “You’re so fucking _tight_.” Mike slapped Tony’s ass gently, loving the noises that came out of his mouth after the blow.

“Daddy,” Tony whined, sobbing almost, and he knew that the friction from his cock and the bed was making him grow hard and want to come again—needing it. It was so hard to hold off sometimes, and he hated it that Mike would deny him orgasms. “Daddy! I’m gonna c-come.”

“No,” was Mike’s answer, a stern one at that, and then he continued to pound into him until he felt the warm feeling in his stomach boiling. Mike couldn’t slow down, didn’t want to, and he finally came with a few more thrusts before coming deeply into Tony with a groan.

It was silent until Mike pulled out of Tony, admiring the string of come running down his hole, feeling a sort of ownership.

“Can... Can I come now, Daddy?” Tony asked in a small voice.

“No,” Mike told him again.

“But...but I—” Tony tried but gave up because he knew Mike would never let up.

“Stop.” Mike walked into the bathroom to gather a rag to clean them both up, and he started a bath for Tony. Mike cleaned him up and led him to the bathroom, and then he stepped inside the warm tub of water with him. “Let’s get clean.”

“Then can I?” Tony begged as he settled down into the water, the head of his engorged cock poking out of the bath just a little. He winced as his bruised cheeks pressed down against the hard porcelain of the tub, causing him to squirm and splash the water around. “After this can I please come? I need it! It hurts, Daddy.”

“No.” Mike shook his head. “Keep asking and you won’t come for a week.”

Tony let out a whine and threw his head back against his Daddy’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he said before realizing he’d said that out loud. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Baby boys weren’t allowed cursing at all, yet he did it anyway.

“What did you just say?” Mike asked, his brows furrowed. “Did you just cuss?” Mike turned Tony’s face towards him, and he saw regret in his eyes.

“Yes, but I—”

“Now you can’t come until tomorrow. Clearly you still don’t know how to behave.”

Tony whimpered at the news and lowered his eyes in defeat, looking like he might start crying again.

“You’re lucky you’re not getting another spanking for that behavior. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony whispered obediently, slowly beginning to wash himself. When it came time to wash his big boy parts, Mike couldn’t help but smirk at how gingerly Tony touched himself with the wet rag. The whole time, Tony had his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried not to let his own touches get to him.

Mike loved to see his little boy teased to the edge.

“Here,” Mike said, grabbing the wash cloth from Tony’s hand. “How do you expect to get clean if you’re not even touching it?”

“D-Daddy, please no!” Tony squeaked as Mike wrapped the cloth around his little boy’s length and started stroking it up and down. The sounds Tony let out were delicious—mixed moans of pleasure and pleas for Mike to go easy on him, give him mercy. Mike didn’t let up, though. He kept rubbing the cloth over his baby’s cock until he was sure Tony was right at the edge.

When he pulled away, Tony let out a sob and immediately reached down to touch himself only to have Mike snag his hand away.

“No! If you wanted to do that you should’ve had the laundry done and dinner made like you were supposed to. Am I right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony whimpered, barely audible.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Daddy. You’re right,” Tony whined, pressing back against Mike’s chest heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut against the aftershocks that came from the denial.

                                                                                                                  XXX

After their bath, Mike toweled Tony dry (this time kind enough not to tease his little boy) and tucked him into their bed after inspecting the bruises on his thighs a final time. He laid down next to Tony and put an arm around him, happy when Tony snuggled into him right away. As unhappy as he was to receive punishments, Tony never held a grudge and always strived to stay close after they had a scene.

Mike made sure his little boy’s need for comfort was met, never wanting Tony to fall asleep feeling like he hadn’t been forgiven or feeling as though his mistakes lost him Mike’s affection. Mike may get angry with him, but his whole world revolved around Tony. He never wanted him to feel anything less than loved and cared for.

When tomorrow finally came, Tony was the first to wake up, and decided to pleasure his Daddy into waking up. Tony crawled under the sheets and started to stroke Mike’s cock until it was hard, then he put it into his mouth; Tony tried listening to any of the signs of Mike waking up, but the noises were so light. He didn’t know Mike was awake until a strong hand pulled him up and off of Mike’s cock, making Tony whine. The blankets were thrown off of them both, and Mike was soon on top of Tony.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Mike asked, looking Tony dead in the eye, a firm grip was still in his hair. “Who said you could suck my cock, huh?”

“Daddy...” Tony tried getting out of Mike’s grip, and realized he couldn’t. “I just wanted to wake you up with a surprise. I love your cock.”

“Baby, you sure do have such a dirty mouth,” Mike chuckled, flipping them over so Tony was on top, looking down. “How about you suck my cock while I eat your ass?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, please.” He got into position and wiggled his marked and bruised ass in Mike’s face that earned a smack.

“God, I fucking love your ass,” Mike moaned, spreading Tony’s cheeks apart, just taking him in. Mike shoved a pillow under his head and started to lick; Mike licked his balls, flicking his tongue around them, and started to trail higher to his hole. Mike moaned at Tony’s taste, loving it and enjoying it.

Tony gasped when he felt Mike’s tongue licking him, his fingers digging into Tony’s thighs hard enough to leave even more bruises.

Mike pulled away and said, “C’mon, Baby, suck my cock while I eat you out.”

Tony started sucking Mike as soon as he felt his tongue return, licking him so good. Mike groaned when he felt the warm-wet feeling around his dick, and he felt Tony hum. Mike sucked on two fingers before placing them against Tony’s rim, teasing and fingering him. “God, you taste so fuckin’ _good_ ,” Mike moaned.

The fingers felt amazing whenever Mike would touch Tony’s sweet spot; each time they did, Tony moaned even louder, and he would still try to suck Daddy off, but the pleasure was almost too much for him, and he felt himself about to come.

Tony pulled off of Mike’s dick to catch a breath. “Daddy...Daddy, can I come? Please? It _hurts_!” he begged, it sounded like he was going to cry from the pleasure. “Please? I’ll make sure you feel good too.”

“Okay,” Mike said, a smirk was on his face even though Tony couldn’t see it. “Come.”

Only a few more thrusts from Mike’s fingers and Tony came so hard he saw stars.

“Oh my God,” Tony whimpered, trying to calm himself and to stop shaking. “Daddy, let me suck you.” Tony turned around and started sucking Mike harder, wanting to give him the best orgasm ever.

After bobbing his head and jerking the parts he couldn’t reach, Mike shoved Tony’s head down even more on his dick as he came into his mouth. Mike let go and let Tony pull himself back up, come on his chin and it was slowly dripping down his tattooed.

“You’re beautiful,” Mike said, reaching over to the tissues on the night stand before he wiped come off of his baby’s face.

“Mm, I know,” Tony said, daring to be cocky. “I love you, Mike.”

“Love you. How’s your ass?”

“You broke it.” The boys both laughed but ended up cuddling together as they had been the night before. “Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“To make breakfast, you have to get up… I like you right where I have you,” Mike said, holding Tony down against his chest. Tony hummed softly and hugged his Daddy’s chest, closing his eyes again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make dinner last night… And that I didn’t do the laundry.”

Mike hummed and acknowledged the apology, then held Tony a little tighter as he reassured him that it was alright and he was forgiven. Tony should know that by now though… He had to know that Mike could never stay mad at him for anything.


End file.
